


Custodia

by Leyenn



Series: Down to Minnesota [7]
Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Claiming, Cock Cages, Comeplay, Consensual BDSM relationship, Daniel Whump Reinvented for 2020, Daniel just needs to be loved and also hurt a little bit, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Masturbation, Multi, OT3, Pet Names, Polyamory, Polyandry, Squirting, Threesome, Threesome – F/M/M, bdsm relationship, this is serious kink how are they so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyenn/pseuds/Leyenn
Summary: Daniel wants to try something new. Sam and Jack reward him for it.Prompt: masturbation.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Series: Down to Minnesota [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963150
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Custodia

"You sure about this?"

Jack looks more uncertain than he feels; Daniel does his best not to laugh, but he can't keep the amusement out of his reply entirely. "I'm sure, Jack. Really."

"I'm not sure it's going to be comfortable."

It's like Jack's _trying_ to make him laugh. "You should just think about what you just said, for a minute. I'll wait."

Jack rolls his eyes, but with an expression that says he at least somewhat concedes the point. "All right, fine. You're probably going to love it. We still need to agree specifics before either of us are putting it on you."

He didn't really think Jack was going to veto things entirely – that ship probably sailed along with the credit card bill that paid for his latest accoutrement – but he does suddenly feel more relieved than he thought he would, to hear that clearly. 

It must show somewhere, because Jack suddenly looks mildly surprised, and apologetic, and reaches over to gently grip his wrist.

"Hey." His voice is softer, for a moment. "I was never gonna say a hard no. I just need to be sure you're good with however far we go. Come here," he adds, like an afterthought, and Daniel's hardly going to resist being tugged into Jack's arms and held like this, warm and tight and strong. "I love you," Jack murmurs in his ear. "Did I mention that today?"

He smiles, nuzzling his nose into the hollow of Jack's neck. "Mmm, maybe. A few times." 

"Good." Jack curls a hand behind his neck, squeezes just enough to make him melt. "Just want everything to be good for you," he murmurs, as if Daniel isn't already feeling warm and secure enough.

"You're so good to me." He kisses Jack's chest, pressing his lips hard enough to feel the beating heart underneath. "I love you, too."

"And yet you worry," Jack says, a gentle reprimand. "Don't. We've told you, anything you want." He runs a hand through Daniel's hair. "We'll wait for Sam before we talk it through. Over dinner? I can call, have her pick up Thai on the way."

What finally does make him laugh is how loudly his stomach rumbles at that idea. Jack snorts. "Thai it is. Go find my cell for me." He pecks a quick kiss to Daniel's forehead and lets him up. Daniel smiles and shifts his feet back to the floor.

"Yes sir."

  


* * *

  


"Last chance for a hard no," Jack says, later, and even through the anticipation and nerves vibrating through him, Daniel feels a wave of tenderness that he chooses to say it that way. Not _last chance to say no_ , or _to change your mind._ Neither of those are his options, now. He's made the choice, they've agreed everything between the three of them, and now he's comfortably on his knees between them and it's up to Jack and Sam what happens.

"No, sir." He meets Jack's eyes as calmly as he can. "Thank you, but I want it. Please."

Sam smiles at Jack for a moment, then down at him, that happy smile he adores on her. "That was so polite," she says, playfully. "And you've been so patient with us, working this all out. Would you like something else as a reward tonight?"

As if he's ever going to say no to either of them. "Yes, please, Sam."

"Before or after we put this on for you?"

Oh, that's a choice. Whatever reward she has in mind, if it's a turn-on, does he want it before? He's never done anything this full-on, so he's not sure how intense it's going to be if it's after. 

But he trusts Sam implicitly. She'll make sure it's something that makes him feel good… at least in the long run.

"After," he says. "Please."

"After it is. We're going to need better access for this," she adds, to Jack, who nods.

"I figured. Bed? Or we can do it here."

Sam's watching him; he sees her pick up on his reactions, deliberately doesn't hide them because he knows she's looking. She gives him that mischievous little smirk, though she's obviously talking to Jack as she says, "oh, I think here, don't you, Daniel?"

He's reaching the point he's going to have to start focusing on his breath a little more, just to keep it even. "Yes, please, Sam."

"You're just eager to get it," Jack says, though he's smirking too. 

Well, it's not like he can deny it. "Yes, sir."

Jack chuckles. "Okay. Come up here," he pats the couch between his thigh and Sam's knee, as she shifts backward a little more to make space. "Sit normally, but legs open."

It's possible he climbs up a little more quickly than is dignified, but given what's about to happen – given the things he's done with them, over the years – he doesn't really care. Or maybe he does, when it gets him Sam's delighted little giggle.

"Definitely eager." She puts a hand on his thigh, not exactly teasing but light enough to feel sensual rather than just grounding. "Okay, Daniel. Look at me," and he appreciates that direction, not having to choose where to direct his attention, "and go through the highlights for us."

He takes an even breath in, and out. "Twenty-four hours to start with, unless work calls. Red if I want it off before then. Yellow if I need a hand," which makes Jack snort and Sam smirk, shaking her head. He gives her a playful smile. "You both have a key, but I'll go to Jack first if I need to."

"And one of us will stay with you all day." Sam leans in and kisses him. "Lean back," she says, one hand on his chest and pushing him gently back against the couch, "and let's get you locked up," and _god_ , she says it so calmly and easily, as if it's nothing unusual or new at all. He shudders, he can't help himself, just tries not to be as instantly aroused by that as he is, because that's really not being cooperative on his part…

Sam turns his head back toward her. "Hey." There's that calm, reassuring warmth in her eyes. "Relax. We'll just work out how to do this all together, okay? You're not in trouble if you get turned on, we'll just wait."

He takes another breath, lets the tension unclench in his chest. "Yes, Sam."

She smiles, strokes her fingers into his hair. "Good boy. Tell me who you belong to?"

"You," he says, instantly. "You and Jack, always."

"That's right." There's a glitter of amusement in her eyes now, but more than that, the heat of pleasure. This is his Sam, the Sam who comes out only for them; the Sam who's utterly comfortable being dominant and so tender in how she does it, so beautiful and vibrant and beyond strong it makes his heart want to burst. He honestly thinks, sometimes, that she glows when she's like this; what he knows for sure is he'd do literally anything she wants, anything she asks, and she won't ask anything she isn't sure he can't give.

She hasn't said he can look away from her, so he isn't, but he can hear Jack opening packaging beside him. Sam's smile twitches.

"Is this going to remind you who you belong to?" 

She knows it will, that that's a huge part of the appeal. "Yes," he says honestly.

There's so much love in the way she looks at him, the tenderness of her fingers stroking his hair. "But you never really forget, do you?"

He suddenly feels tears in his throat, it's so much. "No," he manages to say, a little hoarsely. Maybe back in the beginning, when this wasn't what it is now. For a long time it was always there when he needed it, or when he wanted to be reminded. But somewhere along the way he's settled into always having this feeling in the back of his mind, tucked under his heart, inextricably tangled with how much he loves them both and just as unforgettable.

"Oh, sweetheart." Sam doesn't even hesitate, just strokes his cheek with her thumb. "I never do, either," she says, soft and sincere, like a precious secret. She leans in and kisses him, licks his lips open and takes him – slow and gentle, but intense enough for him to sink into until he realises he's completely relaxed and pliant under her hands. One of which is stroking up and down his bare chest and sneaking just that touch lower each time…

"Hey, don't touch," Jack says, and Sam looks a little abashed – but only a little – as she leans back and looks over at him.

"Reflex," she says, unrepentant. "Are we ready?"

"All set." Jack shifts around almost to face him, or as close as possible while still sitting beside him. "We're clocking this," he says, with that look of easy command in his eyes. "Twenty-one hundred tomorrow, this can come off, but not before. Clear?"

If Sam glows with her brand of dominance, then Jack is quite literally captivating with it. He's _made_ for this, it feels so natural and easy that there's no way Daniel can resist paying attention to that tone, or answering him with complete honesty. There's no way he would ever want to resist it. "Yes, sir."

"Good boy," Jack says, this secret Jack who he shares only with Sam, who looks at him like this with open desire and so much love, who makes him feel like he can do anything in the world because Jack believes in him. "You're right where we need you, just stay there," and then Jack's sure, confident hands are sliding a lubed up hinged ring of steel behind his balls and it hits him all at once that this is _happening._

"Shh," Sam murmurs, as if she knows. Of course she knows. There's always this moment when they do something new, especially when it's something just for him. It's a mix of adrenaline and wonder, a sharp sense of unreality and too much reality all at once – he can feel it intensely, Jack's fingers on his skin, the cold steel and the slide of the lube, the pressure as Jack starts to close it –

"Shhhh." Sam presses that one hand harder against his chest, hard enough to be grounding now. "It's bound to feel intense right now, just breathe for me."

He nods, says, "Yes, Sam," not because she's asked for an answer but because it's almost as settling as her hand on him. 

"Do you want to tell me how it feels?"

He doesn't think, just lets the sensations find the words. "Cold," and Jack chuckles at that even as his fingers close the ring together. "Oh… tight, but it's good, it's good," he needs to make sure they know that, needs to make sure they don't stop. It's wider than the steel ring they use for sex, an actual band of pressure gripping tight right behind his balls. He looks down in time to see Jack spinning the holding bolt into place and hears himself moan, not sure whether it's coming from relief or pleasure, frustration or gratitude.

"We will wait," Jack warns him, lightly. "If you get hard. Just to let you know."

He swallows back a whine. "Yes, sir. I know." He's good at waiting when he's _allowed_ to be hard and desperate, but this is a new trial of its own. It's terrible and exciting and perfect.

"Good boy. It's okay." Jack rubs a hand over his thigh; Daniel realises he's quivering. "I don't think you'll get the chance," Jack adds, the meaning obvious, and _oh god_ he has to look, again, he has to see –

The cage is steel, concentric rings fanned out in a natural curve, ending in an open web of six curved bars over the head of his cock that's leaving a fair amount of very sensitive skin visible and accessible as Jack works it onto him. It's a simple design, one that he chose, and measured for, and had Jack check – and one that right now feels _tiny_ as Jack slides him all the way in and the tip of his cock touches the end of the cage. 

"There we go. Easier than it looks," Jack says, flashes him a reassuring grin. "Nice fit," and he trusts Jack, trusts him completely, but…

"Gimme an extra hand?" Jack's looking at Sam, who grips the cage in her fingertips and holds it in place, and it's that sight that sets something free in his chest: Sam holding him caged up as Jack slides home the locking pin that connects the cage and ring together. Something gets tighter, but it's not a pressure – it's a feeling of being _enclosed,_ in a space that's too snug but just right, safe and helpless at the same time.

"Daniel." 

He snaps his eyes to Jack, takes a breath before one of them can order him to. Jack gives him a proud smile and holds up an unassuming silver key on what looks like an old dog-tag chain. "This is what you have to ask for. This means you're ours. Got that?"

He means to say _yes_ but what comes out is, "Yours, sir," in an utterly raw, opened-up voice. Jack's eyes flash, and his sudden smile is feral with joy as he hands the key over to Sam.

"Want to do the honors this time?"

 _This time_. "Oh god," he breathes out, doesn't even mean to, it just trips out to the feeling of Sam slotting the key into the locking pin. "Oh god, I love you," he can't stop himself even if he wanted to, not when she's turning the key and locking the cage shut, "I love you, both of you, so much, I love you _so much…_ "

Sam slips the chain over her head and lets it fall against her skin – and then she's pulling him close, strong arms around his shoulders and one hand rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Shh, Daniel, shh." It's gentle, but she sounds so happy. "We love you, too," and Jack curls warm around his back as if to prove her point. 

"So much," he echoes back, right in Daniel's ear, right where he has no choice but to shiver at how good it feels. "Damn, how do you keep _doing_ this to me? You just let me put your fucking cock in a _cage_." He sounds as stunned and broken open as Daniel feels. "I love you, gonna keep that damn thing on forever if you want it, just never let you go…"

"Don't," he whispers, holds onto Sam tight with one hand and hugs Jack's arm to his chest with the other, as if he can be as snug between them as the cage they've just locked him in. "Don't, don't ever let me go."

"Never," Sam promises, fierce and glowing if she ever has been. She dangles the key playfully in front of his face. "You're ours," she says, teasingly, and everything feels so good that he just laughs and hugs her tight.

Jack chuckles, kisses the back of his neck and then kisses Sam over his shoulder. "It feels okay, then?"

He's not sure there are words. "Yes, sir," he says, with as much feeling as he can give it. "Thank you, sir. Thank you, Sam."

"You're welcome," Sam says. She runs a hand lightly through his hair. "Get up and walk around a bit to make sure it's comfortable. Go make sure you can pee okay." She taps his lips playfully with a fingertip. "And then we owe you a reward, I think."

He smiles at her, aware he probably looks besotted and a little punch-drunk. "Yes, Sam."

They watch him stand up: it feels odd, then suddenly _good_ for a sharp moment as the added weight settles in behind his balls. He goes to touch it without thinking, and only just snaps his hand back in time to look to Jack, sitting there watching him intently. 

"You can touch it," Jack says, with a half-smile. "As much as you need to, at least this time around, understood? We'll negotiate again for a general rule if you want to keep it."

Even if he only lasts an hour, he's pretty damned certain he wants to keep it. "Yes, sir." He's tentative, still, at touching it; the steel is almost warmed to his body heat already, but it's still steel, solid and unyielding, with his cock trapped inside. It's not tight, not even the way the ring feels, but it is touching skin everywhere. Skin he can't touch, now – his own skin that he can't get at, without permission.

"Cup it in your hand," Jack says. Daniel almost jumps, a spike of heat flooding through him.

"Y-yes sir," he says, breathy, and cups his whole hand around it, feels steel and what little skin is exposed against his palm. "Ah…"

"Squeeze it." Jack's voice should be as rough as Daniel's throat feels, but it's clear and even. "See how hard you can squeeze, with that around you."

His hand obeys without talking to his brain. He can't really squeeze at all, can't get any pressure on his cock through the metal. He can get at his balls, still, but even then they're trapped between the ring and the back of the cage, already squeezed enough to be more sensitive than he's used to. 

"Good boy," Jack says, when he finally gives in and lets go. "It's a good look on you, by the way. I like it."

"Me too." Sam's eyes are sparkling but tender, knowing. "Now I want you to walk into every room in the house, then go make sure you can pee, and then make us all some tea. Then come back here and kneel down. Can you do that?"

How she knows to give him the exact level of clarity he needs, he has no idea. She's a genius in ways so many people will never, ever know. "Yes, Sam."

"Good. Go on," she makes a playful shooing motion, and he isn't going to make her tell him twice.

It turns out he can walk around, he can pee – sitting down, at least – without making any mess that will bring even Sam's non-dominant wrath down on him, and he can brew tea and carry it to the coffee table with only a hint more of the trepidation he feels around hot liquids while he's completely naked.

Well, not completely naked, right now.

Kneeling is almost the strangest thing to do; it takes a literal weight off that he's just been getting used to, and he has to adjust a bit for having something solid between his thighs as he settles down. There's a satisfaction to it when he's settled, though, that gives him the first hint of pleasurable discomfort: in Jack's preferred position his knees are together, back straight, hands behind his back, and it feels like he's putting his caged cock on display for them where it rests atop the juncture of his thighs, all clean bright steel and enclosed skin…

 _Oh._ It's like he can feel it from the outside in – the way his cock wants to swell even a little but _can't_ –

He bites down on a quiet noise. Jack gives him a look that turns knowing in an instant.

"You don't have to be quiet." He leans forward, mug propped on his hand. "If it's painful, I want to check it, but we won't take it off just because you're a little loud." His gaze drops, deliberately slow, to Daniel's groin before looking him right in the eyes again. "Maybe I want you to tell me what it feels like. Maybe I want to know when you want to get hard and you can't. Maybe," and he's leaning in with that dark, captivating pleasure in his eyes, in every line of him, "I want to hear when it's hurting, and that you want it," his mouth is so close, and Daniel realises the aching whimper he can hear is his own, "and if you're good, if _I_ like it, I can make it hurt some more for you…" 

It's the literal definition of a feedback loop – it aches, he can't get hard, he whines softly; Jack kisses him, deep and sensual; the ache gets worse, starts to throb; he whines louder into Jack's mouth and Jack kisses him harder. By the time Sam wanders back into the room he's mewling into Jack's kisses and his cock is on fire but not _hard_ , and he can feel every pore of skin that's touching the steel.

"Oh," he hears her say, that _well, don't you two look perfect_ sound. She moves behind him, sinks her fingers into his hair and slowly tugs his head back as Jack leans back, and suddenly he's more acutely aware of being right between them than he is of even that exquisite ache.

Sam starts to card her fingers through his hair, firmly enough to pull each time, one hand after the other. "It sounds like you're nicely warmed up for us. Are you ready?"

Between the ache and her fingers and Jack smiling that hot smile at him, he feels ready for anything. "Yes, please, Sam." 

Jack grins at her over his head. "You first. I'm really not gonna need long."

Sam laughs; she's getting to her knees behind him, he hears it, and then she's tipping his head forward a little with one hand in his hair, kissing and sucking at the back of his neck. It feels just as good as Jack kissing him, distracting enough that it takes him until she breathes a soft, high, "oh, _mmm,_ oh," in his ear to realise she's only touching him with one hand.

"Sam," he murmurs, and gets another little moan as a reply. That ache ratchets up again, even further when she moves and gets her arm around him, her hand back on his chest. He can feel her rocking against him, her breasts against his back, a steady and rising rhythm. He flattens his hands between them to rest against her stomach and stroke at her skin with his thumbs, and she nips at his earlobe in return.

"Can you guess your reward?" Damn it, she sounds like she's on the edge already. He's finding it hard to think, between her rocking against him and his cock aching and Jack's oh-so-knowing grin.

"I," he starts, and forgets entirely how to speak when Sam moans a very clear orgasm right in his ear. "Oh... are you going to torture me to death?"

Sam laughs breathlessly. "Not tonight." 

He's not sure that's true, when he can _hear_ her fingers moving. He can't keep from imagining it, his mind knows it too well – she'll have two, three fingers deep inside herself, get them so wet, rub those hard little circles just below her clit until she can't take it any more, until her clit is so hard she has to work right on it and it's intense enough to make her come –

He moans along with her, this time. His pulse is loud in his ears and louder in his cock, needing and helpless. 

"Should I be counting?" he manages to ask, and they both laugh although Sam's is much closer to another moan. He can smell her now, the heady scent of sex to go with the slick sound of her fingers and the heat of her skin everywhere she's pressed against him. 

"That's a nice thought," she murmurs, kisses the side of his neck to punctuate the praise. "But, mmm, no… no, sweetheart, you just let me do this…"

"Let me help," he says, pleading without hesitation. The ache is just constant now, underlying everything, an exquisite undertone. "Let me help you come, Sam, I want to, please?"

"Mmm, no, not right now…" She kisses his shoulder, rocking faster. "Not this time, I – _fuck_ , Jack, I'm – you need to-"

Jack slides to his knees in front of them, dragging down his pants and boxers on the way, and Daniel goes into a daze where they're just all over him, naked and pressed close, Sam rocking against his back and Jack holding him by the back of the neck, stripping his own hard cock roughly with one hand, inches from where Daniel's is throbbing in time with three heartbeats at once.

"Oh, oh my god…" Sam starts panting in earnest; he can feel her shaking, that tension in every muscle that means she's about to come and it's about to be big. "Oh _god, oh,_ oh oh – _Jack_ -"

"Move, Daniel," Jack growls, manhandles him by that grip on the back of his neck and pushes him against the front of the couch. Suddenly he's facing them both and Sam's there, climbing onto his lap and locking her fingers between Jack's, panting hard and working her clit with the other hand, grinding down onto the cage -

"Oh _fuck_ – oh, oh _oh_ , god, I'm – _ohhhhh…_ " Sam bucks against him as hard as if he's inside her, wild and straining and shaking – and then it breaks like lightning hitting ground and he's left in absolutely no doubt just how hard she's coming because it's all over him, squirted across his belly and thighs and painfully soft cock.

" _Fuck,_ " Jack groans, like an agreement, pushes up on his knees and leans over him with an arm against the couch. He's got that look of intensity on his face that Daniel knows – he knows, _oh god_ , this isn't a reward it's _heaven_ – and that's it, Jack fucks into his own hand once more and comes with a rough grunt of release, a hot stripe of it right across Daniel's chest, and again, spattering up the length of his neck. It's so intense he moans and his whole body arches, and there's a moment he thinks he's actually going to explode somehow just from this, having them both work up to a frenzy just to deliberately come all over him with as much mess as they possibly can. 

He sags down heavily, panting, throbbing, as Sam slides off his lap onto the floor and Jack collapses against the couch beside him. It isn't fair, he thinks hazily, that they seem to recover first: Sam with that soft exhausted laugh as she hauls herself up onto the couch and throws a cloth down into Jack's waiting hand; then Jack, wiping his own cock clean but not touching the mess he's left on Daniel at all before he drags himself back up beside her.

He lets his head fall back against the couch cushion behind him and just _feels_ : the hot throb of his pulse; the grip of the cage holding him; the thick, sticky feel of Jack's come on his chest and the wet, slick sensation of Sam's on his belly, drying already where it's trickled down his thighs… 

Sam's hand ruffles his hair, pulling him back a little. "Come up here, sweetheart. We left room for you."

They have, when he drags himself up between them. There's an old, soft towel spread out for him to lie on, Jack guides his head down onto a warm muscled thigh and Sam traps his legs between hers where she's tucked her feet up beside her. He doesn't even notice his eyes closing, only finds himself smiling at the sound of the TV coming on to fill the background silence. The ache in his groin is quieting but becoming familiar, a pleasurable kind of hurt that's going to make him think of this – of Sam squirting in his lap and Jack's come striping his skin – every time he feels it. He'd ask if that was the point, if he could, but right now he could happily never move again and he's not sure that even opening his eyes is an option, never mind his mouth.

"Did we tire you out?" Sam sounds amused, that same pleasant exhaustion in her voice, but mixed with amazement and pride. She rubs a hand over his thigh. "You didn't even get hard, and here you look like we could do anything to you right now."

"You could," he says, honest and somehow floaty, even though he's not sure how he got to that. "Anything you like," and Jack chuckles.

"Don't tempt me," he says, and okay – Daniel apparently has a little energy left, to react when Jack's warm hand wraps around his caged cock and gives even a gentle tug. His eyes snap open and he arches into it, looking up and digging his fingers into the cushions. 

" _Oh,_ please, Jack…"

"No," Jack says, a smile in it. "You've got," a deliberately long pause, to look at his watch, "twenty-three hours and nine minutes before this," another tug, "comes off."

This time he whines and doesn't hold it in at all, and Jack grins down at him, lets go for the weight of the cage to fall back against his thigh. "That's it, that's what we want to hear." He rubs lightly at Daniel's belly, the way Sam's stroking his thigh. "This is drying nicely," he says, and this time it's not a whine but a moan of pure pleasure that escapes Daniel's throat without his notice.

Sam giggles. "I knew you'd like it."

He loves it; he always does. He looks up at her, reaching for her hand. "Thank you."

Sam smiles, tangles her fingers with his. "You're welcome. Do you want to go to bed when it's all dried?"

He moans happily, definitely floating now. They're so unbelievably good to him to even ask, especially when he knows it's not their thing at all. "Please?"

"Always the plan," Jack assures him, strokes his chest lightly. "Mm, this'll take a bit longer to dry, though. Might need to…" but he doesn't finish in words: it's in his fingers, smearing half-dried come over Daniel's chest, painting it across his pectorals and around his nipples. It's filthy and playful and so erotic Daniel almost screams. 

_Fuck_ , he's going to do something so, so good for them tomorrow. Anything at all they want. _Everything._

Sam rubs her thumb across his knuckles. "This is all we want, you know," she says, and he realises he said that out loud. Well, he's not exactly in complete control of his faculties right now. 

"Mmm, okay." He believes her, because he trusts her completely, and because it's honestly hard to imagine how anyone could want more than this. "I love you," he murmurs, the only thing that makes sense to say. He looks up at Jack, squeezes Sam's fingers. "I love that I'm yours. You know that?"

Sam squeezes back. "We know, sweetheart. Don't ever worry about that."

"It's a little obvious," Jack says. He's teasing, but the love and possessiveness in his eyes is fierce. "For the record, we love that you're ours. And anything you want that reminds you of that little fact, you can _always_ have."

"I think that means he's sold on this," Sam teases back, cupping a gentle hand around the cage and his happily soft cock enclosed inside. He hums, relaxed and comfortable; and then Sam adds, "I think I am, too. I'm going to just hold you like this for a while, is that okay?" and he's pretty sure he's never going to feel more claimed, wanted, _owned_ than this moment right here. 

"For as long as you want," he says, and means it completely. "It's all yours."

"Damn right," Jack says, and sinks warm, firm fingers into his hair. "You're all ours. Always."

"Oh…" He closes his eyes because it's such utter bliss he can't keep them open. Jack's fingers in his hair, tugging with each stroke, over and over, and Sam's hand just right _there_ holding his cock, cradling him inside the cage they worked together to lock around him, that only they can open… It's the most familiar sensation and the newest, tangled together and gently overlapping, and it's so perfect he could cry.

"Yes sir," he murmurs, with no desire or need to think about it at all, not when he's so securely held here between them. "Always."

  


* * *

  



End file.
